1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method and system for countering vibrations, and more particularly, to a system and method that is capable of determining a relationship between a hard disk drive throughput and a vibration source.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, computer systems such as servers, disk storage systems, desktops, and laptops employ at least one storage device such as a hard disk drive for data storage. However, as storage capability of the storage device becomes more and more demanding increasing density of magnetic tracks in the storage device is one option to be considered, making such storage device more susceptible to vibrations, which throughput of the storage device or even cause the same to malfunction.
Please refer to FIG. 1 of a schematic diagram showing a conventional server 1. The conventional server 1 includes a motherboard 11, a fan area 15 including multiple cooling fans 151, a power supply 13, and a hard disk area 17, which is adjacent to the fan area 15. The hard disk area 17 has several hard disk drives placed therein. The power supply 13 is also equipped with its respective cooling fan 131 and a power supply circuit (not shown). The cooling fans 131 and 151 are for helping dissipate heat associated with electronic operations of components so that the electronic components (e.g., the motherboard 11, the power supply 13, and the hard disk drive 171) could be protected from being overheat and as the result damaged. Operations of the cooling fans 131 and 151 and the hard disk drives 171 always accompany with the vibrations, which may cause resonations among the cooling fans 131 and 151 and the hard disk drives 171 and affect the operation of the hard disk drives 171.
To counter the vibrations associated with vibration sources including the cooling fans 131 and 151, damping material may be used to surround the vibration sources or certain spacing for countering the vibrations may be defined between the hard disk drives 171 and the cooling fans 131 and 151. Regardless of the effectiveness of aforementioned vibration countering mechanisms, they must be designed and prepared before the computer systems having those mechanisms are placed into the stream of the commerce. In other words, those mechanisms are unable to make any further adjustment when the computer systems are in operation.